In certain designs of outdoor patio furniture, a table is provided that includes an umbrella having a pole extending through a hole formed generally through the center portion of the table. Although the umbrella serves a desirable purpose in providing shade for persons using the table, the pole presents an obstacle for placement of food, condiments or other articles at the center of the table, particularly for any access by persons seated about the table.
To overcome this problem, the prior art has proposed trays that include a central opening through which the umbrella pole is received. One such portable tray for attachment to a beach umbrella comprises a solid disc with a central aperture and a pair of collars with set screws for locking onto the pole of the beach umbrella.
Another such prior art tray comprises two pieces forming a tray having a central opening for receiving an umbrella pole. This tray includes two separate half-circle shapes and connecting means for securing the halves together about the umbrella pole. Such trays sometimes include a bearing assembly under the base of the tray to permit its rotation upon the table.
Service trays of the foregoing types have not achieved significant commercial success. Perhaps one reason for this is the fact that it is awkward for these units to be installed upon a table around an umbrella pole. For unitary devices, it is necessary to remove the umbrella pole and then place the large and relatively heavy pole and umbrella assembly through a tight fitting aperture in the service tray. Other devices that provide separable tray elements that can be connected about the pole are not readily transported in disassembled form, nor easily aligned and connected about the pole. Accordingly, there has remained a desire for a tray that is easily disassembled and assembled, thus facilitating both transportation of the tray and convenient installation of the tray about a projection such as an umbrella pole.
Additionally, prior units have not been able to provide a means for keeping perishable food items and beverages cold. Trays of this nature are most frequently used outdoors in warm, sunny environments, where the risk of food spoilage is high. Thus, without a means for cooling the contents of the tray, the amount of time that perishable food could remain outside was limited. Accordingly, there has also remained a desire for a transportable tray that could provide means to keep perishable food items and beverages cold. These and other features and advantages are provided by the present invention.